1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measurement and, more specifically, it is a device to aid in marking lines. This device marks or scores vertically with an added ability to do the same horizontally. The unit has two perpendicularly intersecting and conjoined sections forming a T-shape measuring device commonly known as a T-square.
The present invention, a 48-inch model T-square includes within the elongated sectional edge a plurality of crenulations with outer “V” grooves extending downward the periphery of its sides to the distal end or other predetermined point, to aid the user in processes oriented toward the accurate and straight drawing of lines, marking or scoring in both a vertical and horizontal direction.
The top connected section of the present invention is substantially smaller in length than its compliment and has beveled edges, with the addition of having mounted thereupon a transverse flange that extends lengthwise and thereupon a handle so a user can grasp the handle and place the transverse flange in such a manner that allows the transverse flange to contact a work piece's edge, where then it may be slid against and across the top edge and face in a manner that allows for the centrally and perpendicular joined elongated sections to travel in a straight linear path correlating to a work piece factory or other straight edge.
The crenulations are equally spaced at every ⅛ inch marking from the ⅛ inch mark through the 24 inch mark. In addition they are of equal depth into the side(s) of the straight edge(s) and are tapered or “V” shaped at the outer edge to provide ease of insertion of a tool, such as a carpenter's pencil and/or a utility knife.
In use of existing 48 inch squares the long straight edges are used to score, mark or make lines vertically. Also to set up for horizontal scores or marks by use of the numbers on the edge(s) of the square. This use also requires a mark on both ends of the board. This example is on sheetrock. User needs a 24 inch rip across the board. The user places the square on the right end of the board, makes a mark at 24 inch, then moves to the left end and makes the same mark at 24 inch. The user then has to stretch a chalk line from one mark to the other, pop line, and then score with a utility knife.
The present invention can still mark, make lines or score vertically, but can also on demand, make horizontal cross board lines or scores. The user grasps the handle. Places the transverse flange on the top edge and end of the board. Holding the handle with hand places a utility knife or pencil in the desired crenulation and moves the unit across the work piece to the other end. The line or score is complete.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other T-square devices designed for carpentry. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 205,795 issued to Green on Jul. 9, 1878.
Another patent was issued to Low on Aug. 16, 1881 as U.S. Pat. No. 844,243 was issued to Breul on Feb. 12, 1907 and still yet another was issued on May 21, 1907 to Hight as U.S. Pat. No. No. 854,351.
Another patent was issued to Defenbaugh on Feb. 26, 1918 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,257,683. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,293,313 was issued to Berkoff on Feb 4, 1919. Another was issued to Schoenmaker on Apr. 28, 1959 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,753 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 17, 1968 to Phillips as U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,485.
Another patent was issued to Craig on Apr. 23, 1974 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,390. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,028 was issued to Kuo on Apr. 30, 1985. Another was issued to Fincham et al. on Mar. 29, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,477 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 23, 2001 to Venola as U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,093.